orderofextraordinarybeingsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Draz
"Keep your foolish guns, I am faster than any bullet." Draz is the Nephilim student of Alistair and brother student to Dante. He serves Beel along with his mentor Alistair and has undertaken the esteemed mission of either converting or assassinating Dante. His sword skills, intelligence, and speed make him one of the most dangerous individuals in the known universe. Appearance Like other Nephilim, Draz appears at large to be human. He is an average height and physically fit male with very pale skin, blue eyes, and ghost white hair he keeps slicked back. Draz near constantly keeps a cold, stern, and collected expression on his face. Unlike Dante and most other Nephilim, Draz does not have pointy ears, making him look slightly more human than most, even if his white hair makes him look less human in return. Draz's taste for finer clothes leads him to usually wear a black trench coat with blue suit pants, black suede shoes, and silk white gloves. On occasion he will swap some of these with a dark blue trench coat, black suit pants, black combat boots, or black gloves. Swapping out into this outfit typically when he feels the need to switch it up a bit. Personality Draz is incredibly calm and at large emotionless, being very analytical and praising logic above all else. Draz typically is what someone would consider dull, not being one for jokes, sarcasm, or humor of any kind except in rare occasion when he chooses to taunt someone or when he is in conflict with Dante, finding a battle of wits with him to be almost as thrilling as an actual battle. Draz believes himself to be superior to most beings, especially humans whom he loathes.His superiority complex comes from his immense power, making him believe he is one step away from being a god and that lesser beings like humans, elves, vampires, and others not as powerful as the Nephilim should bend their knees to the demon angel hybrids as subjects under the rule of the Nephilim. Draz has a disdain for humans and human technology beyond his disdain for any other species. His disdain for humans leads him to look down upon anyone of any species that uses technology created by humans, most notably guns, as he believes these to be the weapons of cowards. Draz greatly enjoys studying and pursuing knowledge in the pursuit of more power, believing intelligence and knowledge to be the source of power, and power to be how he can accomplish his goals. His search for power has lead Draz to be thrilled by an intense fight with a strong opponent, as he sees each victory as a boost for his skill and power. Draz is one of the few Nephilim who took more of his angelic side than his demonic side, an ironic fact as Draz is obsessed with gaining the power of demons, seeking to forsake his angelic side and become the 11th Demon God. Despite his superiority complex and desire to become a god, Draz has immense respect for his mentor Alistair, and his brother student Dante. During their time training together Draz viewed Dante as his brother and the two had a close relationship despite their almost polar opposite personalities, bonding over their love of a good fight and a friendly rivalry between the two. Draz also has a deep respect for Beel, believing that after he himself becomes a Demon God he still will not hold a candle to the Demon God King and will loyally serve him for eternity, however he fully plans on subjugating Alistair and Dante being that they will not be gods, and he will be superior to them. History Draz's parents were both killed when he was four years old, being found by Alistair almost immediately afterwards he spent the rest of his life training under the older and more powerful Nephilim. After twenty years they took on Fenris as another student under Alistair. After World War 2 the three of them took in Dante. The original three secretly conspired with the Demon God King Beel to open the Hell Gates and let the demon horde take over Earth, with the promise that they would be granted positions of power in the future. Quickly realizing that Dante's destructive power would be an asset in the demon take over, the three manipulated him for years, training him and with him under the guise that the four of them would be fighting against the demon hordes in the future, not along side them. Draz took on the role of a comrade, brother, and rival to Dante. Over time he himself eventually came to view the man he was deceiving as a brother and had moments where he wished to really join Dante in destroying the demons. However, Draz's heart and goals still lied with demonic godhood. The four trained together for many years with the original three continuing to plot and scheme in secret. After a decent amount of time they three were discovered by Dante who attacked and killed Fenris. After this it was left to Draz to stop the man they had been manipulating. Draz and Dante entered into a brutal battle that lasted a very long time, close to seven hours of combat. During the battle Alistair became tired of waiting for one of the two to kill the other and intervened, attacking Dante who managed to escape Draz and Alistair. After this Draz vowed he would find his sibling student and kill him, finishing their battle and punishing him for killing Fenris and for abandoning them despite the fact that Alistair's crew had been manipulating Dante. Draz spent many years assassinating powerful demon hunters for Beel in preparation of the take over, hoping to eliminate as much resistance as possible. Draz used each of his battles with the demon hunters as practice for when he went against Dante again, eager to finally kill him. It was the year 2015 when Draz was sent to Traverse City in Texas to assassinate Nero, a fellow Nephilim and a powerful demon slayer. Much to the delight of Draz he discovered that his target was close friends with and a member of the team lead by Dante. Draz informed Alistair of this who joined him in the city, starting a war with the Order of Extraordinary Beings which would lead to it's downfall, as well as the downfall of Earth. Draz and his mentor spent months constantly fighting the Order of Extraordinary Beings, each battle leading to a stalemate, where Alistair and Draz out matched their foes in power, the OEB had numbers and sheer determination. Before long a battle between Alistair and Draz and the OEB members Dante, Nero, Pandora, and Trinity ended with the victory of the Nephilim and the capture of the four. The two brought their prisoners to the roof of Traverse's city hall, gathering the citizens to watch the events. During this Draz watched the execution of Trinity and Pandora, causing Dante and Nero to break free in rage and attack Alistair and Draz respectively. While Dante and Alistair fought, Draz finally got the chance to fight his original target in Traverse, Nero. The two fought a brutal battle, however rage fueled Nero which lead him to make mistakes in the fight leading the calm and far faster and stronger Draz to gain the upper hand and defeat and kill Nero. After killing Nero, Draz went on to return to the battle between Dante and Alistair, confirming Nero's death to Dante who retreated from the battle, unable once more to defeat the two. After this Draz assisted Beel in the opening of the Hell Portal in Traverse, letting Beel and the vast demon hordes onto Earth. After this once Beel had relocated to Tacopa, Dante went to shut down the original Hell Gate which was guarded by Draz. The two had a frantic and brutal fight which ended in a pseudo-draw, with both of the Nephilim being worn out to the point where further conflict was not possible, however Draz lost consciousness before Dante did, allowing Dante to shut down the Hell Gate and escape once more. Draz then was tasked by Alistair and Beel to track down and either kill Dante or bring him to the side of the demons. Soon after the war broke out and Draz went to Tacopa with Alistair, the two took over the local college, and publicly executed a well liked student, the elf Ashley. Draz then killed all of the remaining students before he and Alistair left, off to continue their hunt for Dante. Role in Plot Formation Arc: Draz managed to track down Dante, ambushing he and Eve on a scouting mission leading to a short skirmish where Draz offered Dante the chance to switch sides or be killed before retreating from the battle. Draz later tracked Dante again, encountering his old friend along with Eve. Offering Dante the chance to switch sides again, he was refused. This lead Draz to sentence Dante to death and attack him, engaging in a tense fight. During the battle Draz sent an army of orcs after Eve, however they were easily defeated by the OEB. Draz eventually pushed and taunted Dante into almost activating his Devil Trigger, which caused Draz to decide he had all he needed for the moment and retreat from battle, vowing to Dante that next time they met would be the last, as either himself or Alistair would kill Dante. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilites: Master swordsman: Draz is a master level swordsman, being able to match up with the best swordsman blow for blow. Draz utilizes a samurai like style of combat with his katana using his speed and the hellstill blade's indestructible nature for a quick draw method of attacking. Typically using very rapid slashes as well as using his blade to deflect projectiles such as bullets or arrows. Expert Light Magic: Draz is an expert in the utilization of light magic, typically using his sword as a catalyst for spells launching them off of the blade. Expert White Magic: Draz is very capable in the use of white magic, a magic type branched off from light magic allowing the user to harm demonic or other creatures of a darker nature. Adept Holy Magic: Draz is adept in the use of holy magic, a magic designed for use of angels in the destruction of demons. While not incredibly skilled in this field Draz has a good understanding of the use of holy magic and can utilize it in small doses. Super strength: Draz is capable of lifting 750 pounds with ease up to 975 with strain. Super speed: Draz is the fastest person in the known universe, able to move at just three miles per hour shorter than the speed of light. Being able to move so fast gives Draz the appearance that he is teleporting, something he is not actually able to do. His speed is his greatest asset, allowing him to outmatch opponents far more powerful than he is simply because they are unable to keep up with his insanely rapid movements. Draz's speed is so immense that every time he makes a rapid dash it causes a black and blue smoke cloud to form where he previously was from tiny dust particles from his clothes flying off of him, this further makes it seems as though he is a teleporter. Super reflexes: Draz's speed and Nephilim heritage give him incredible reflexes. Able to comprehend and react to attacks and other dangerous situations with such speed he almost responds before it has even happened. Regenerative Healing: Draz is able to recover from and heal most wounds very rapidly. While he is unable to regrow severed limbs or survive the complete destruction of his brain, very few injuries will truly hinder Draz unless dealt to him by a very powerful opponent. The average demon scratch, bullet wound, or stab will heal almost instantly leaving Draz completely fine if not irritated. Average Hand to Hand Combatant: Draz is not highly skilled in hand to hand combat, but is proficient enough that a fist fight between he and anyone who is of a weaker species than he would lead to an easy victory for Draz. However Any species that is strong enough to handle Nephilim in combat would defeat Draz in hand to hand if the fighter is even slightly trained in this regard. Clones: Draz is capable of making clones of himself in battle. These clones feel no pain and are 65% as powerful as Draz is, making them an asset in battles where Draz is out numbered. The clones can move up to mach 7 and are just as physically strong as Draz and just as skilled in swordplay, however they have only have use of his light magic and to an expert level instead of a master level. Genius level strategist: Due to natural talent and extensive experience hunting demon slayers as well as training from Alistair, Draz has become a master strategist, able to think through the exact way to win a fight in almost any situation, allowing him to fight against opponents much stronger than he is in many situations. Devil Trigger: Like many Nephilim Draz has a Devil Trigger which allows him to utilize the full range of his demonic powers. Draz's Devil Trigger is very unique in the manner that he retains full control over himself during the Trigger, and can use this power entirely at will making him the most proficient user of this power among his entire species. Draz's Devil Trigger gives him a boost in power of 25% making him all the much stronger, giving him faster healing, and making his magic ten times more powerful, his speed is unaltered. In addition to this Draz gains a blue clone of himself that is equal in power to base Draz, making this power a force to be reckoned with. However, like all Devil Triggers, this has a downside. Draz can only maintain his Devil Trigger for thirty minutes, and after the use of it he becomes very tired and struggles to use his powers for quite some time. This means Draz will only use this power as a last resort, typically against other Nephilim who tend to be very powerful, giving him a great advantage over anyone who can match him in his base form. Non Combat Abilities: Longevity: Draz being a Nephilim has a very long life-span, between 1,500 to 1,800 years. This means physically he ages incredibly slow, physically being in his mid twenties at the age of 310. Master of Stealth: Due to his speed and intelligence, Draz is a master of stealth, able to keep his presence a secret from almost any being in existence, able to escape even the most perceptive of individuals. Expert Computer Hacker: Despite his disdain for human technology, Draz is an excellent computer hacker. Master Interrogator: Draz's ruthless nature as well as his intelligence and power make him fully able to torturing and interrogating his enemies into telling him whatever information he requires. X-Factors: Combat Experience: Draz his incredible amounts of experience in combat from his many demon slayer assassinations, time spent fighting the OEB, and many other opponents such as human military forces, angels, elves, and other light affiliated species. Relentless: Draz is very unrelenting, being very aggressive in combat never giving his opponent a lot of room. Fearless: Draz is not afraid of anything in the known universe. Intimidating: Draz's stoic nature, immense power, and ruthless behavior make him very intimidating to most beings. Weaknesses Arrogance: Draz is incredibly arrogant, believing he is as strong as the demonic gods he wants to join, causing him to take very few opponents very seriously. Pride: Draz's pride often gets the better of him, making him refuse help from his allies as he believes his power is too great for anyone to help him and they would simply get in his way. Holy Magic: Having a demonic nature, Draz is weak against Holy magic of any kind, as it was designed to kill demons. However his use of the magic makes him slightly less weak to this than most demonic beings. Teleportation: Beings with the power to teleport have an advantage over Draz, as he is so used to combat with enemies who can't keep up with him that the use of this incredibly rare power throws him off.Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Villain Category:Demon Category:Angel Category:Beel's Army Category:Alistair's Crew